FT
The Feral - Threat Organization. A group set out to stop the SKOR threat; known records indicate that it was founded as early as 1961 but most believe it existed even earlier then that. Most records of the Organization are missing between 1961 and 1989. The facility F.T Central restablished itself under the name Stein Weiß which began officially recruiting 'outsiders'. Controversial Guidelines All employees working within the Feral Threat Organization work under strong guidelines that must be adhered too. Failure to follow the guidelines can result in very costly consequences for anybody involved. The S.C.S.A or "SKOR and Connect Species Act" protects in the interests of the organization and the public. Many of those that are working within the FT Organization do not understand why they aren't transparent with what is going on; but most people who fail to follow these guidlines one example being talk about or speak of the confidential information to anyone outside of the 'know' might expect to see fines exceeding £50,000 for each unauthorized person to receive it. Even more depending on the severity of circumstances. Other guidelines such as Compulsory Blood and Scan tests are put in place to monitor all applicants. Failure to comply with the blood tests may result in severe punishements like exemption from FT Facilities; a large fine or a prison sentence. FT Recruitment FT recruit exclusively by encounters. People that survive encounters with SKOR often get heavily involved with cases. When a case is resolved or opened a victim or person may request to join. An application form will be given to the person in question. Whilst FT Guidelines forbid a person from disclosing information they are allowed to tell family and friends. Family and close friends become secondary receivers of this information and should be trusted. If they disclose or leak this information it could put the person in question in serious trouble. Once an applicant joins FT they must undergo physcal and Mental examinations to make sure they are now fit to join. As mentioned previously. They are required to take a Blood and/or Scan Test to prove they are human. It is compulsary and unless they provide a valid health reason from an FT approved Doctor as to why they cannot do it then it will result in severe punishements. Jobs Within FT There are a large number of jobs within FT that aren't all physically demanding. Some jobs involve Cleaning; others more technical involve taking care of Facility Databases. More classified jobs might involve Facility security. Making sure their systems are up-to date and firewalled. Trainee Hunters The first path for aspiring 'hunters' involve a lot of practice. A Trainee hunter will be expected to work with Veterans to learn the basics of how to hunt correctly and the appropriate procedures to follow when out on the street. A trainee hunter will be assigned to 1 Veteran by the Facility Operator/Leader/Manager. The Trainee Hunter is sent out each week to observe a Veteran taking a contract and fullfilling it. This may not involve killing at all; it may just be a simple investigative contract or even a follow-up. During a trial period. Trainee Hunters will not be allowed to carry fire-arms or potentially dangerous weapons. Instead they will be given a small knife. A trainee hunter will not be expected to fight or kill any SKOR until there 7 week probation is over and even then they will only be able to carry a larger blade. Tranquilizers; Fire Arms and Tasers are permitted to any Hunter that has at least been hunting for 1 year. More lethal weapons such as Shotguns; SMG's and Rifles are restricted to Veteran Hunters only. Veteran Hunters being upgraded to a 'Veteran Hunter' doesn't simply just mean you need to be a member of FT for a long time; becoming a Veteran is also a question of skill and how successful the hunter is. If a hunter has let SKOR escape previously or they've done anything to cause a scene; that will be marked against them on their monthly review. The least time someone has served within FT before they were promoted was 2 years. Equipment Glock 26 Each hunter given firearm discipline carry around Glock 26 with a silencer attachment. It is absolutely essential that all hunters carrying a pistol have it holstered and hidden out of sight when on a mission. When the mission is over a hunter is not required but it is recommended that the pistol is put away. If a Pistol is fired by another person it can have serious consequences for the user. If a Pistol is stolen it must be reported to a Facility Operator or a person of higher power within the facility. Shotgun A hunter if given the go-ahead will carry around a Pump-Action shotgun. A shotgun should be concealed as well. Recommended to carry it on the back inside a case or a large backpack made to store it. The Shotgun cannot be carried around loaded and must be emptied when not in used. Rifle A hunter is allowed to carry around a Rifle but like the shotgun the gun must only be loaded when in used and concealed inside a case out of sight of any possible civillians. Sniper Rifle Restricted and under the most extreme restrictions. A sniper rifle is not permitted in standard missions and is given the go-ahead on a case by case bases. Most missions will not require a weapon at all. SKOR-Hunting Knife or SKOR-Tactical Knife A small hunting knife or a Flip knife will be given to newly appointed Hunters. An alternative to giving them heavy high powered weaponry with the potentially to critically injure someone in the wrong hands. Machete Given to slightly more experienced hunters when training is complete a large Machete is allowed holstered on the belt or a holster on the back. Tranquilizer Pistol A Tranquilizer Pistol and Skornamide Darts are given to trusted people with consent from the Facility Operator; Organizer or Squad Leader. The Tranquilizer gun is used infrequently to capture SKOR that might be retrieved in the interests of FT. The Tranquilizer is more frequently used by District Three or FT Forke as they have an FT approved cells to hold captive SKOR. Many other facilities do not facilitate the capture of SKOR.